star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danyawarra
Danyawarra was a female Wookiee Padawan during the waning days of the Old Republic when strife seemed to be wherever one turned. During the Clone Wars, Danyawarra served in the rank of Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic. She was the apprentice of Jedi Master Ludwin Katarkus. Biography Early life A Force-sensitive female Wookiee, Danyawarra hailed from the planet Kashyyyk and was discovered by Jedi Master Ludwin Katarkus at a very young age. Arriving at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Danyawarra began her training and learned the ways of the Force under the tenets of the Jedi Order. She also learned the tricks, which included diplomacy. She was later chosen by Master Katarkus to become his padawan. Virgillian Civil War A year before the start of the Clone Wars and the Battle of Geonosis between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance, Danyawarra was sent with her master, along with Jedi Master Everen Ettene and his apprentice Halagad Ventor, on a diplomatic mission to the planet Virgillia 7 and the Virgillian Civil War, an internal conflict that lasted for two years. The civil war between the two factions of the revolutionary Virgillian Free Alignment and the ruling Aristocracy government. The aristocracy was supported by Count Dooku and the Separatists while Virgillian Free Alignment remained loyal to the Republic. As the diplomatic cruiser was carrying the Jedi envoy entered Virgillia 7's orbit and touched down on the planet's surface, it was intercepted by a barrage of turbo lasers that came from a group of terrorists and destroyed. After receiving no word from the diplomatic team for three months, the High Council believed that the four Jedi were killed in the explosion. About a month later, services were held at the Jedi Temple to honor Danyawarra, Ventor, Ettene, and Katarkus. However, it is revealed that Danyawarra and Halagad Ventor survived the explosion. When the two surviving padawans returned to Coruscant a few weeks later, the Jedi Council were shocked of their return and rewarded them for their bravery and survival. Clone Wars When the Clone Wars began, Danyawarra was still a Padawan, but was promoted to commander respectively in the Grand Army of the Republic. As a commander, Danyawarra was placed in command of the 327th Star Corps' 101st Regiment. With over 2,000 clone troopers under her command, Danyawarra participated in several notable battles during the galactic conflict: New Holstice, Anzat, Dromund Kaas, Honoghr, and Felucia. In 19 BBY, Danyawarra, along with Aayla Secura, were stationed on Felucia to battle against Separatist defenders at a high cost of troops. When Supreme Chancellor Palaptine, who was in fact the Dark Lord Darth Sidious, issued Order 66, meaning that all Jedi were designated as a public enemy of the Republic. While Aayla Secura was executed by Bly and his troops, Danyawarra was executed by her own troops and became a victim of the Great Jedi Purge. Appearances *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 45'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Females Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Jedi Padawans of the Old Jedi Order Category:Kashyyykians Category:Victims of the Second Jedi Purge Category:Wookiees